Alien Tradition
by domina tempore
Summary: Ronon and Teyla go on a mission alone on Christmas Eve, and are forced to celebrate in a new way. ON HIATUS.


_Author's Note: Alright! After many many false starts and a couple of panic attacks, I have at least the first chapter of my HYAVSC fic here and ready for you. I originally intended it to be a really long oneshot, but writer's block killed that Xp. So you guys get several installments! =D_

_So my prompt for this fic was "hay"; and it doesn't come into play in the first chapter, but it will soon! And in this chapter, there is also the secondary prompt of "mistletoe" ;). Enjoy! =D_

_Dedicated: To_ **fyd818**_, _**Black Hawk**_, and _**the ray-ray**_. For_ **fyd** _because she was an AMAZING help to me during the whole process of this, and because HYAVSC was originally her idea ;) To _**Black Hawk**_, because she totally saved our butts for this event by taking the first day, and filling in all of our leftover spots; and for doing both of these things so WELL; and to _**the ray-ray**_, because she also saved ME for day two, and for being an amazing, wonderful sister. THANK YOU GUYS!!! =D_

_...Also, by the way, this is the 60th fic to survive on my FFN profile since I started posting here. That was kind of my goal of the year, 60 fics; so this is a really big deal to me, and I am going to try to make it amazing :). Thanks for reading! (and reviews are very welcome) :)_

------------

**Part 1**

------------

Elizabeth and Sheppard had been dominating the briefing with their argument for the past fifteen minutes, and Ronon was starting to get worried. McKay had been excused from the mission, and Teyla was late for the briefing; which meant that he was the only person available to play mediator between the warring leaders. And while he was many things, peacemaker was not something that he would ever be mistaken for.

"It's Christmas Eve!" John was yelling, his face starting to turn red from sheer frustration. "Why would you ever _agree_ to a _mission_ today?!"

"The Warans are our allies, John. And if you'll remember, they're the ones who provided us with a good portion of our Christmas _food_. If they ask for your team to spend a couple of hours on Wara for one of their holidays, it's the least we can do."

"The least _my team_ can do, you mean. Nobody else has to go offworld today!" He was whining, now. "Why do we have to?"

"How old are you, six? I'm not explaining it to you again, John..."

"I'm sorry I am late." Ronon looked up hopefully and saw Teyla in the doorway. He saw John and Elizabeth both try to compose themselves as she slid gracefully into her seat, and breathed a sigh of relief. While she was just as much a warrior as him, Teyla _did_ have the calming effect on people that he lacked. At the very least, John would try to behave himself around her now.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked with some concern. Teyla smiled.

"Yes. My people radioed from the mainland about a problem, but it has been taken care of."

"I'm glad to hear it." Teyla nodded.

"As was I. Now, what is our mission? I'm afraid that with the distraction, I've forgotten."

"It's a courtesy visit," Elizabeth explained. "To Wara."

"Yeah, we get to spend the day at some stupid ceremony on Wara while everyone _else_ enjoys the first day off of the holiday here!" John grumbled.

"John," Elizabeth started, but Teyla smoothly interrupted her.

"Does it really mean that much to you that you stay here?" she asked the Colonel. He nodded, glaring at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Then stay here. Ronon and I will go to Wara; but you should enjoy your holiday."

"Really?"

"Teyla, you don't have to do that..."

"It's fine," Ronon assured them, glancing at Teyla. He would have liked her to ask his opinion first, but she'd just guaranteed them the whole day alone together, without the Earthlings going holiday-crazy on them at every turn. A nice break.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, weakening. They both nodded.

"Yes," Teyla assured her again. "We can take care of things on Wara; and John can enjoy his day off." She said it with a straight face, but when Ronon glanced her way, she winked.

"Thank you!" John stood up, smiling broadly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he walked out of the room, smirking at Elizabeth and calling back over his shoulder at them, "You kids make sure to get back in time for dinner and mistletoe!"

Ronon frowned, not understanding the Earth reference that he had been hearing all over the city lately, but he saw Teyla blush.

"What was he talking about?" he whispered.

"Later," she avoided the question. "Elizabeth, is there anything else?" The city's leader shook her head, hiding a grin.

"Just what John said; make sure you get back in time for the mistletoe." Teyla blinked, pressing her lips together in a tight smile.

"You are determined to make me regret this, aren't you?" Elizabeth pretended to think for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?" Ronon repeated his question, confused by the exchange. She didn't bother to acknowledge his question this time.

"If there is nothing else..." Teyla took his hand and pulled him up, heading for the door, "...we should really be leaving."

"Be safe," Elizabeth called after them. "And make sure that you radio in if you're gonna stay!"

"Yep!" Ronon answered, allowing Teyla to half-drag him away, her cheeks still flaming.

------------

__

A/N: The rest of the fic should be coming soon; but they aren't cooperating the way that they should be Xp More soon! =D


End file.
